Destino
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Puede que el destino nos halla echo esto, pero… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No hubiéramos sido más felices odiándonos? One-Shot Rose W. & Scorpius M.


_**Nada de esto es mio, pertenece a J.K. Rowling**_

_A ver: No tengo idea de donde salio esto, bueno, si... es que hoy me entraron ganas de escribir y... deje fluir todo y... cuando me quise dar cuenta había aparecido esto en mi computadora jaja_

_Espero que les guste_

_Gracias por leer_

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

**

* * *

**

Les recomiendo leer este One-Shot con la cancion "Amarte a ti" de Ricardo Arjona, si no me quieren hacer caso, jajaja, al menos escuchenla porque es hermosa.

******Destino:**

¿Existirá realmente el destino? ¿Estamos destinados? A veces creo que si, que hay un destino, que todos estamos destinados a ser lo que somos, a sentir lo que sentimos y a vivir como vivimos desde nuestro nacimiento, e incluso, desde antes de éste, que sea así vuelve las cosas más sencillas en muchos aspectos, si uno esta destinado no puede hacer nada para evitar o cambiar su destino, simplemente avanza ciegamente hacia él. Pero, hay veces que creo que no es así, que todo es producto de nuestros errores y decisiones, que nosotros vamos armando lo que somos, que nadie excepto nosotros somos los que escribimos nuestras vidas, esa perspectiva es la que menos me gusta, porque si es así hay algo que nunca me perdonare a mi misma y es el haberme enamorado de Scorpius. Simplemente es una locura. Yo y mi testarudez, yo y mi obsesión por romper reglas, cualquier regla, todas ellas, incluso las reglas de mi propia familia.

¿Dónde se ha visto? ¿En qué estábamos pensando? Estábamos destinados a odiarnos, a hacernos la vida imposible, a querer asesinarnos a cada paso, no a esto, no estábamos hechos para esto, **YO** no estaba hecha para esto.

El destino hace estragos con nosotros, no podemos evitarlo por mucho que lo intentemos, quise alejarme de él desde el mismo instante en que lo conocí, había decidido mantenerme lo más lejos posible de él, ni siquiera iba a hablarle, pero… no lo logré.

Me obligué durante años a no mirarlo, a no reírme de sus bromas, a poner mala cara cuando él se acercaba, me mentí a mi misma mucho tiempo diciéndome que todavía seguía sintiendo asco por él, que ese odio entre familias se había transmitido en la sangre y que no debía luchar contra ella, pero… no logré engañarme, cada instante avanzaba más y más hacia mi destino, o, tal vez me alejaba de él, ya no lo sé realmente.

Ahora estoy aquí, odiándome a mi misma, odiándolo a él y amándolo con locura al mismo tiempo. Deseando que nunca se hubiera cruzado en mi camino, maldiciendo el día en que lo conocí, odiando cada instante en que nuestras miradas se han cruzado, odiando cada palabra dulce que me ha dicho, cada beso que me ha dado.

Ahora estoy aquí, sentada, culpando al destino, culpando cada maldito hecho, cada suceso que desencadeno esto sin que pudiera detenerlo, sin que quisiera hacerlo, odiando cada latido de mi insensato corazón que se desboca cuando él se acerca a mi.

No podemos luchar contra el destino, eso es lo que me gusta pensar, que simplemente no podía evitar lo que sucedió porque así debía suceder, porque así es que estaba escrito, pero, ya no estoy tan segura… ya no estoy segura de nada, ya no sé si es el destino o si somos nosotros mismos los que hicimos esto, los que armamos esta especie de novela de la que no podemos escapar.

Ya no sé si hay alguien que se esta divirtiendo mientras escribe torcidamente nuestras vidas, mientras reescribe la nueva versión de _Romeo y Julieta_.

Que asco que me da esa historia, todos la toman como la historia de amor más pura, todos dicen que les gustaría vivir un amor como el de ellos dos, pero, lo cierto es que nadie, ninguno de los que dicen eso han estado en lugar de _Romeo y Julieta_, ninguno de ellos ha sentido el peso de su familia sobre sus hombros, ninguno ha sentido el dolor punzante que le provoca besar a alguien sabiendo que debería odiarlo con todo su alma, y no, amarlo con todo su corazón.

No quiero parecer dramática, pero, ninguno ha estado en el lugar de Julieta y tampoco, ninguno ha estado en mi lugar, ninguno ha amado y odiado con tanta intensidad, ninguno ha deseado dejar de sentir, poder arrancarse el corazón para poder vivir sin ese miedo, sin esa culpa que le genera hacer lo que sabe que es incorrecto.

Ahora estoy sentada, esperándolo a que salga después de su entrenamiento, deseando que nadie me descubra, pero, al mismo tiempo esperando que alguien me vea para tener que salir de allí, para no tener que verlo, para no tener que besarlo, para no volver a decirlo cuanto lo amo y para no seguir sintiendo como a cada segundo me estoy alejando más y más de mi familia.

Puede que el destino nos halla echo esto, pero… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No hubiéramos sido más felices odiándonos? Al menos yo si, o… tal vez no, pero… al menos no tendría este remordimiento cada vez que lo veo. Al menos no tendría esas ganas irracionales de golpear a mis primos cada vez que hablan mal de él, porque ellos no lo conocen, sólo se dejan llevar por esas leyes familiares, esas que no están escritas, pero, que son implícitas, que todos saben y que nadie se atreve a quebrantar, nadie, excepto yo.

Ninguno se ha aventurado a ver más allá de su rostro, de sus ojos grises, de su cabello rubio platinado, nadie ha visto nunca más allá de su apellido, más allá del _Malfoy_ que aparentemente cuelga de su cuello como un letrero luminoso para todos, menos para mi.

¡Odio al destino!, ¡Me odio!, Odio a cualquiera que halla hecho que esto sucediera, a mi padre que me hizo darme cuenta de su presencia en el andén el día que comenzaba las clases, al Sombrero Seleccionador que me puso en Slytherin al igual que él, a mis primos que no dejan de hablar mal de él, al Profesor de Pociones que me obligó a ser su compañera durante dos años ya que somos los mejores alumnos, a todos, a todos ellos los odio, lo odio a él, lo odio por no haberme alejado de su camino cuando tenía tiempo, por no hacerle caso a los mandatos de su familia, por no interesarle mi apellido, lo odio por hacer que lo ame como lo amo, lo odio por no culpar al destino de la misma forma que yo lo culpo, lo odio porque él le agradece al destino de que estemos juntos, sin importarle mi familia ni la suya, lo odio por ser tan perfecto, lo odio por no poder dejar de mirarlo.

- Rose. – su voz me saca de esos horribles pensamientos, levanto la vista y esta ahí, mirándome mientras sonríe. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si. – respondo en tono calmo, mientras él esta conmigo todo parece perfecto, ya no hay nada que pueda inquietarme.

Toma mi mano y hace que me levante suavemente, me mira a los ojos y hace que olvide porque recién estaba tan enojada con todo el mundo, me besa y logra que me olvide cual es mi nombre, mi apellido, que olvide todo lo que nos rodea, que desee que ese momento nunca termine.

Con un solo beso hace que me de cuenta de que realmente no me interesan las reglas de mi familia mientras él este conmigo, un solo beso y me hace sentir que no puedo amar a nadie como lo amo a él, que ya no interesa si es el destino el que hizo que nos encontráramos o si fuimos nosotros mismos los que recorrimos este camino de forma totalmente conciente de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Ya no sé si somos la versión reescrita de _Romeo y Julieta_, y… no me importa, ahora, ahí estoy, besándolo, deseando que nunca se aleje de mi, deseando que siempre este a mi lado, deseando que nuestra historia no termine igual que la de _Romeo y Julieta_ y, al mismo tiempo queriendo que así sea, porque así estaríamos juntos eternamente, porque así me daría cuenta que realmente es el destino y que no hay nadie, ni nada que pueda alejarnos, que nadie puede luchar en contra de él, que nadie, ni siquiera nosotros mismos, puede alejarse de lo que el destino escribió para uno.

* * *


End file.
